


A kitchen, two stubborn young men and a mug

by Count_of_Catterack



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mention Of Homophobia, Starring a kitchen, starring a mug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_of_Catterack/pseuds/Count_of_Catterack
Summary: Ron comes over to see Harry, they talk about various things, Draco Malfoy being one of them.Set after the first part on Conversations.





	A kitchen, two stubborn young men and a mug

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the situations I put those characters in are mine.

**Ron:** So, what's new? 

 **Harry:** Nothing much really... Luna came by yesterday, she advised me about curtains, they're cute aren't they? 

 **Ron:** What's the pattern supposed to be ?

 **Harry:** Erm... Flowers of some kind...

 **Ron:** And... don't they lack... fabric?

 **Harry:** It imitates lace, that's why there are holes in it.

 **Ron:** …

 **Harry:** Don't give me that look.

 **Ron:** You spend way too much time with Luna.

 **Harry:** She's nice and she understands me, I don't see what's wrong with her.

 **Ron:** Nothing's wrong with her, it's just that I'm here too, Mione's here too.

 **Harry:** Well, not sure Hermione has time for me now.

 **Ron:** Why wouldn't she ?

 **Harry:** She's all over Parkinson, she didn't even tell me, do you believe it ? I told her everything when I had a crush on Cho !

 **Ron:** Oh, it's about that.

 **Harry:** …You knew.

 **Ron:** Well, she told me she liked girls better when we broke up. I was quite disheartened at the time, you know how much I liked her, but, I feel like she's happier now.

 **Harry:** Why didn't she tell me a thing ?

 **Ron:** You had to save the wizarding world. When was she supposed to tell you that 'oh by the way Harry, I like girls, good luck killing Voldemort.'

 **Harry:** Alright.

 **Ron:** And I suppose that she was too busing accepting it herself before telling you.

 **Harry:** I thought you weren't much into analysing people.

 **Ron:** I...thought about her a lot, I put my prejudices aside and tried to picture myself in her shoes, it made me realize quite a lot.

 **Harry:** Like what ?

 **Ron:** That the wizarding society can't accept homosexuality for some strange reason, that I was raised in the idea that only men-women couples were acceptable... I thought and said things I am not proud about when I was younger... Bill had a fling with a friend of his when I was a child. I still remember mom screaming and crying, saying that what he had done was wrong... They couldn't reject him but they couldn't accept him either, we lived for a few months in this situation, mom seeming lively, dad pretending nothing had happened, Percy strongly reproving what Bill had done... And me, blindly following mom and dad, telling to Bill how disgusting he was. Me being ten wasn't an excuse, I know it but... you know Harry, when you grow up in a family, hell, a society with such a strong hatred for what they call deviant behaviour, you get soaked by it, you take it all in until nothing is left of yourself.

 **Harry:** …

 **Ron:** It got a bit dark didn't it ?

 **Harry:** I can understand though... The Dursleys weren't particularly open-minded too, so I kind of grew up in the same environment.

 **Ron:** You were in the muggle world, they are more open about it.

 **Harry:** Not that much, it's just that it's not taboo, not anymore.

 **Ron:** Anyway, let's drop the heavy subject. Hermione is happy that's all I need.

 **Harry:** Are you over it ? I mean you two.

 **Ron:** Like I said I learned to. I had to, I wasn't going to pursue her and try to convince her to marry me when she wasn't remotely interested in me.

 **Harry:** So, you'd be ready to move on ?

 **Ron:** I get it, you're wondering why I didn't go out with anybody in years. Truly, I didn't feel like it. I had some things with girls but it never worked out. I'm more concentrated on my job currently, I still feel like I don't need it.

 **Harry:** I don't know how you can feel that, I'm desperately lonely.

 **Ron:** To the point of hanging out with Luna everyday, and talk about curtains with her.

 **Harry:** I just need to keep myself busy.

 **Ron:** Things have been pretty boring since the end of the war ?

 **Harry:** Since the end of school, since the end of living together, I felt like it was the end of a era which will never be brought back. I know it won't, but I liked everything about it, even the bad moments. So, yes, I need to buy new curtains and talk about useless things to feel better. I'm pathetic.

 **Ron:** What am I then ? Hey, we've made it through until now, and there sure was a bloody lot to go through...

 **Harry:** So, look on the bright side ?

 **Ron:** Yes, and with those curtains it'll sure be bright, it's not hiding anything from anyone.

 **Harry:** What do you mean ?

 **Ron:** Do you know how much would people pay for a photo of Harry Potter ?

 **Harry:** I don't think people would pay for a photo of the saviour cutting tomatoes or washing the dishes. 

 **Ron:** People would pay for a lot of things you know. Someone asked if I had an empty bottle of shower gel you once touched, or even looked at. Don't laugh. I get these every week. 

 **Harry:** What should I say then, I receive hundreds of owls. 

 **Ron:** You have an assistant taking care of it, lucky you. 

 **Harry:** Dennis said he'd gladly filter my mail, I couldn't refuse him. 

 **Ron:** You could have, it's just that you've always been weak to Dennis.

 **Harry:** No... Well, maybe a bit. It's just that he reminds me of Colin, and he had been feeling down about his brother's death...

 **Ron:** So, it's out out pity then ?

 **Harry:** I don't think so. At least, I hope I'm not pitying him, Merlin I hate when people do this. I just wanted to make him happy.

 **Ron:** Which is why you accepted to model for him. 

 **Harry:** He needed somebody for an art contest, and did he winthird place. I am glad to know that I was a part in his success. 

 **Ron:** His relatively small and short success, he hasn't done anything much since the contest... 

 **Harry:** Which I why I plan on modelling for him again.

 **Ron:** Oh no, don't tell me you said yes to that. 

 **Harry:** I did, wait, exactly how do you know about it? 

 **Ron:** Seamus told me. He met Dennis at the Athas, he said he was looking for someone to photograph...

 **Harry:** Seamus told him I would do it, right ?

 **Ron:** Yes, he may have told him that. I think it's also because he wants to see you... You know.

 **Harry:** Naked ? He has no shame at all.

 **Ron:** Well, you know how Seamus is, he clearly stated that him and Dean were going out... In a way ? I don't know, their relationship is weird. And he opened the first openly gay-friendly pub in the whole wizarding society.

 **Harry:** And he's been shun by everyone in the whole wizarding society.

 **Ron:** He's been through a lot.

 **Harry:** You have no idea.

 **Ron:** Is that reproach ? I'm not responsible for the world's mindset Harry, you know that ?

 **Harry:** I... It's just I suppose I'm still a bit upset about Malfoy.

 **Ron:** Malfoy ?

 **Harry:** Fancy a cup of tea ?

 **Ron:** Yes, thanks... Harry, do you have secret meetings with Malfoy ?

 **Harry:** No, it's just, you know, Hermione and Park-Pansy are together, Pansy brought Malfoy, they forced us to talk while they were out and well we did talk.

 **Ron:** And ?

 **Harry:** And he's not that much of a git. I have green tea, earl tea and herbal tea-

 **Ron:** Let me guess ? Luna. Green tea please.

 **Harry:** … You're not going to comment more about me saying I 'enjoyed' having a conversation with Malfoy ?

 **Ron:** Gryffindors and Slytherins changed after the war, I don't mind it, hell, Hermione moved past it, though I have to admit that you could have chosen someone else.

 **Harry:** I didn't chose anyone. Wait, no, no, we only had a conversation, nothing else.

 **Ron:** And what made you mad about it ?

 **Harry:** It's... He told me how his mother rejected him when she heard about his homosexuality. He's been kicked out, left alone roaming in the streets and has nowhere to stay !

 **Ron:** Let me guess, that's why you invited him to live with you ?

 **Harry:** No, I haven't done it.

 **Ron:** Yet.

 **Harry:** Yes, I'll see about it after the Quidditch match.

 **Ron:** What quidditch match ? Our quidditch match? Don't tell me you invited him ?

 **Harry:**  Ginny gave me a spare ticket, I wasn't going to waste it !

 **Ron:** Thanks. Do you have sugar ? I can understand you two having a conversation, but I'm surprised you didn't hex each other, and I'm baffled by the fact that you invited him, do you enjoy his compagny that much ? Or is it a scheme to annoy me ?

 **Harry:** Here. I'd say both. Though me being friendly with people is none of your business, even if you are my best friend.

 **Ron:** He said yes because he knew I'd be mad.

 **Harry:** That's probably why he accepted, yes.

 **Ron:** He's still a git.

 **Harry:** A git you'll have to be nice to.

 **Ron:** Don't see why I should be nice to him when he'll be sneering at me during the entire game.

 **Harry:** Please.

 **Ron:** Don't give that little puppy look, it doesn't suit you. Don't do that with your lips... Alright. You're depressing me.

 **Harry:** It'll be a good day, you'll see.

 **Ron:** Tell me did he accept or did you force him ?

 **Harry:** Actually, he didn't give me his answer yet. But-

 **Ron:** Then he won't come.

 **Harry:** But I'm waiting for his owl to come, I sent him and owl with all the details for the day. I'm sure he'll be there.

 **Ron:** … Knowing the git, he probably wants compagny.

 **Harry:** True ! He's always been very social, hanging with a lot of people and having a bunch of friends.

 **Ron:** And what friends.

 **Harry:** Stop mumbling. It'll be great, as you said, he wants to talk so I think he'll be nicer.

 **Ron:** Nicer to you, no to me.

 **Harry:** Oh, he harbours nothing but contempt towards my person, you know that.

 **Ron:** Are you really sure of that ?

 **Harry:** What are you implying ?

 **Ron:** Oh nothing, he might be interested in you.

 **Harry:** Ron ! He may be gay but that doesn't mean he's a man-eater.

 **Ron:** Nice joke.

 **Harry:**  Come on, don't be so cynical... He would never jump on you, so he won't do it for me.

 **Ron:** But you wouldn't mind.

 **Harry:** I... That's not something I'll discuss with my best friend.

 **Ron:** But you wouldn't mind talking about it with your other best friend.

 **Harry:** It's not the same.

 **Ron:** It's unfair and you know it.

 **Harry:** Yes, but I'm not confortable talking about it with you.

 **Ron:** By 'it' you mean your wild crush on Malfoy, since what, third year ?

 **Harry:** … Yes.

 **Ron:** Fine, we won't talk about it.

 **Harry:** Fine.

 **Ron:**  Harry, I think your owl is trying to break your kitchen window with its beak.

 **Harry:** Oh, it must be Malfoy !

 **Ron:** How excited you sound...

 **Harry:** It is him ! He said he'd be delighted to come and proposes to meet us at the entrance of the quidditch building by two o'clock.

 **Ron:** Fantastic.

 **Harry:** I'll go write an answer.

 **Ron:** Please do. Act like I'm not here while you write to that stupid ferret... Harry, when Malfoy came over, did he use my mug ?

 **Harry:** What did you say ?

 **Ron:** I asked you if you gave my mug to Malefoy when he came over.

 **Harry:** Maybe I did.

 **Ron:** You bloody did. Do you remember what was written on it ?

 **Harry:** It was Molly's gift right ? I think it was something like 'the best wizard in the world'...

 **Ron:** It was.

 **Harry:** And ? What is it all about.

 **Ron:** What does it say now ? Come here and read it.

 **Harry:** Alright. Mh... It sa-

 **Ron:** Stop laughing !

 **Harry:** It says 'the best gingerbread in the world', what a dork-

 **Ron:** With my bloody face on it ! I don't have that many freckles and my eyes are not crossed ! Oh, when I see him, I'll hex him to the bloody moon !

 **Harry:** Calm down Ron. Ron, mate, where are you going ?

 **Ron:** I'm going home.

 **Harry:** You'll still come to the match ?

 **Ron:** I promised I will. But don't even think I'll be friendly to that bloody ferret !

 **Harry:** I didn't expect that from you.

 **Ron:** Fine, then it's settled. See you at the quidditch match.

 **Harry:** Yes, I'll ask him to erase the charm on your mug, I promise.


End file.
